Super Mario Platformer 2 Relaoded
'Super Mario Platformer Reloaded By Miles "Thumbs" Power' ''''Super Mario Platformer: The Quest of Koopa Castle Genre: Platform System: GameCube Price: $45.00 ' 'The Beginning…'' It’s a typical day for Mario. He’s sitting around, playing a Gameboy at the table. Sounds of “Yes”, “Yahoo”, and “Now I got ya” can be heard. Then there’s a knock on the door. Mario is startled and falls out of his chair. After regaining his composure and rubbing his head, he answers the door and finds… Professor E. Gadd! He comes in and starts telling Mario about his new invention, the two way wrist communicator. Mario is about to tell him that it has already been invented when he hears someone scream “Mario!” in a feminine voice. The duo rushes over to the door and finds Boswer holding Peach in his Koopa Clown Copter. Bowser yells “You can’t stop me now, Mario!” Then he laughs maniacally and flies to his castle. ' '“Oh dear,” states E. Gadd, “this is quite a problem. You best go rescue the princess, Mario. Take my Gaddgabber along so I can help you” Gadd gives Mario one of the wrist communicators and sends Mario on his way. He looks forward at Koopa Castle and breaks into a run. On the way there he runs into a Lakitu with a camera. The Lakitu asks if he can follow you around some more like last time, and Mario nods. And you’re off! ' ''Welcome to Super Mario Platformer. This game is a lot like Super Mario Sunshine graphic-wise, but relies more on Mario’s abilities like in Super Mario 64. Let’s begin with the basics.' ' 'Controls'' Control Stick: Movement Start: Brings up the start menu A: Standard jump AA: Jump just as you land from another jump to perform a double jump. It is a bit higher. AAA: Jump just as you land from a double jump while moving to perform a triple jump. It sends you quite a distance A in water: Surface Control Stick in one direction then opposite + A: Cross jump. Higher than a double jump. C-stick around 360 degrees + A: Spin jump. The faster the 360 the higher the jump. A on wall: Wall kick. B: Standard punch (use power-up ability) BB: One-two punch BBB: One-two punch and kick Direction + B: Tapping the control stick a certain direction and pressing B makes Mario kick in that direction. The back kick is great for taking out Boos. B in air: Dive forward and slide B while sliding: Slide more B near item: Pick it up. B holding item: Drop B holding item and running: Throw B in water: Dive C Stick: Camera angle Y: First-person zoom. Sometimes you just need a better look around than you can get with the camera. X: Item menu. Yes, you can use power-ups in this game! More on this later. Z: Crouch Z+A: Back flip Z+A while running: Long jump Z+B: Sweep Z + direction: Crawl Z on a slope: Slide. You slide down the slope killing any baddy in your way. D Pad: Not used L: Rotates the camera so it’s behind you L in air: Ground pound R: Rotates the camera in front of you ' 'Whew, I think that’s it for the controls. What? You want to know about the power-ups? Oh, fine. Here you go. ' ''1-Up Mushroom: Gives you an extra life Coin: Not really a power-up, but they heal you for one segment of health (and air underwater) and getting 100 gives you an extra life. Bubble: A bubble. If you swim through it, it completely replenishes your air supply. Mushroom: These come out of ? Blocks. They heal five segments of health. If you are at full health when you obtain it, it goes into inventory. Fire Flower: They’re back! If you obtain this, your shirt becomes white and your pants become red and you are able to shoot 20 fireballs. They shoot at an angle downwards and ricochet once, but can defeat almost any enemy. You lose it if you get hurt, and pressing X while wearing this will cause you to lose it. Frog Suit: If you wear this, your jumping will improve, but you lose the ability to double and triple jump and your speed will be cut severely. However, you can swim more easily and you won’t lose air as long as you don’t get hurt. Hammer Brother Suit: Like a Hammer Brother, you will throw a hammer straight horizontally at an opponent. Also, by crouching, fireballs will not hurt you. Super Leaf: You will gain raccoon ears and a tail. By pressing B you can do a spin and knock enemies on their backs. Also, by running far enough, you can press A repeatedly and fly. ' 'Now, let’s bring you to the enemies. ' ''Goombas: The basic traitor fungus. Jump on them or punch them. Koopas: A loyal member of the Koopa Troop. Jump on it to kick it out of its shell, then pick it up and throw it. Watch out for rebounding off walls! Piranha Plants: The evil man-eating plants will try to take a bite out of you! Punch their stem to wilt them. Nippers: Tiny white Piranha Plants. You must jump on them because punching them will hurt your hand. Beezos: Shy Guys with wings and spears. You really only have to avoid them because they don’t come directly at you but you can punch them from the side. Hoopsters: Bugs that crawl up and down vines. Punch them when they come into range. Wigglers: Caterpillars that turn red when mad. Jump on it then punch it while it’s red. Mechakoopas: A mechanical Koopa. Jump on it to deactivate it or punch it to destroy it. It can be picked up when deactivated. Found in all rooms. Magikoopas: Koopa wizards. They’ll shoot energy blasts at you, so you must dodge and jump on their heads. They disappear three seconds after releasing their spell. Found in all rooms. Shy Guy: A masked mercenary. Any attack but a jump will beat it. Dry Bones: Skeleton Koopas. They’ll reform in ten seconds unless you use a power-up attack. Fishbones: Skeleton fish found swimming in the oasis in the desert. They are invincible. Bandits: They’ll hide behind trees and rocks and dash out at you. If you have fast reflexes you might be able to attack them, but it’d be easier just to jump out of their way. Mice: They’re small, so you’ll have to kick them or jump them to damage them. Boos: If you face a Boo, they’ll become transparent. Face away from them and when they came close, back kick them. Hammer Brothers: Usually found in twos. These guys throw hammers at you. You must avoid their hammers and jump or punch them. Fireballs don’t effect them. Cheep Cheep: They just swim back and forth, back and forth. Avoid them. Blooper: Only two in the game. They follow you and come closer each time you slacken your pace. Leave the current area and they stop following you. There are others that can fly in Wendy’s room. Diver Goombas: They dive down at high speeds to the place you just were. Keep moving and you should be fine. Giant Goombas: Takes a kick or a cross jump to bring them down. Giant Koopas: Just like koopas, but giant. Giant Shy Guys: Jump and kick these guys in the mask! Giant Firey Piranha Plants: They hurl fireballs. Punch them three times (BBB combo) to take them down. Bob-ombs: They follow you around waiting to explode. You can also pick them up and throw them. They explode on impact. Chomp Bros: They’ll throw miniature Chomps at you. Avoid them and sock ‘em! Boomerang Bros: They fire boomerangs that come back to them. ‘nuff said. Amazin’ Flyin’ Hammer Bros: They are on platforms and throw hammers down at you. Jump to take them off their platforms and you can use it. Groove Guys: These are Shy Guys that look like clowns. If you are anywhere near them when they do their spiral (a twister will appear) all of your controls will be inverted until you defeat it, or for ten seconds, whichever comes first. Bullet Bills: You will find the blasters scattered about, but you cannot hurt them. If they fire a Bill at you, just jump over (or on) them. Ice Snifits: Like Snifits, only they wear parkas and shoot ice at you. Snifits: Like Shy Guys. However, you can’t attack them from the front because they fire nightmare bullets at unexpected times. Mechachomps: If their visor turns red, run away. He will strike out from his current position, like in Superstar Saga. Attack the body only, but beware; it will self-destruct. Thwomps: They’ll just slam down and rise back up. They have spikes again, so watch out. Terrapins: Like the Koopatrol of Paper Mario. You can only attack them from the front. ' 'Pink Piranha Plant'' Pink Piranha Guy Cat Guy Rock-Throwin' Chuck Whirly Fly Guy Crab Apple Electro Cheep Cheep Green Blooper Lobztaqua Preying Manta ' BoulderJiro Boulder Clubba' Swooper Buzzy Beetle Mini Box ' 'Great, that’s over. Now let’s look at the title screen. From it, you have five options. ' ''New game: Start a new game. Load game: Load a saved game. Up to four files. Options: Options screen. It’s pointless, so I won’t mention it anymore. Practice Room: Practice all of Mario’s moves. E. Gadd will walk you through it, and then release a herd of Goombas on you! Cheats: More on these later. ' 'Now that that’s taken care of; let’s go onto the main game. You can first control Mario in the hallway of Castle Koopa. The only room open is Larry’s. As you progress, you gain the keys to other rooms. For information on bosses, go to the next section. ' ''The hallway: This is the hallway where you start. There are four rooms on either side and one at the end of the hallway (room 8 area 2). All but Room 1 are locked; you must unlock the rest and play through the levels one at a time.' ' 'Room 1: Larry.'' Area 1: Larry’s Garden. You’ll arrive in Larry’s garden. This garden is very green, with life just budding. There’s also many bad guys trying to make you mulch. If you notice any seeds, drop water balloons on them (they’re around too). They’ll turn into leafy platforms. You’ll notice that there is a door. Find five bright green seeds (they’ll go into your inventory) and plant them at the door. This is not an easy task, however, as they are usually guarded. When they bloom, the door will open, leading you to your first mini-boss. Enemies: Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Nippers, Beezos, Hoopsters, Wigglers Mini-boss: Petey the Piranha Plant Area 2: Larry’s Room. A bit… grayer than the garden. Ok, it looks like a dungeon. This isn’t as hard as the garden; all you have to do is find four pots and put them in the sunlight next to the door. This is difficult, however, because you must carry them back. Enemies: Mechakoopas, Magikoopas, Pirahna Plants Boss: Larry Koopa ' 'Room 2: Morton'' Area 1: Morton’s auditorium. When you arrive, Morton will come and start up a speech. Mario, in pain, will run into a teleportation chamber. Unfortunately, this leads to a desert. Then, wouldn’t you know it, the teleporter breaks. To get back, Mario must find four spark plugs, somewhere in the desert. A beam of light will emit from the teleporter so you can never get lost. Enemies: Bandits, Dry Bones, Goombas, Fishbones, Boos, Mice Mini-boss: Pokey and the Angry Sun Area 2: Well, this land is a little brighter. In the background, you can hear Morton give his Speech about Speeches. You’ll enter a small maze-like area. When you emerge, you’ll see a Terrapin holding his ears in pain. Talk to him by pressing B and he’ll tell you that he’s fed up with Morton, and he’ll even stop the giant fire blocking your path from Morton if you bring him his earplugs. There are two, so it should be easy, right? Wrong. They’re hidden in the maze! MWAH HA HA! MWAH HA- er, ehem. Yeah. When you give it to him, you’ll see the flames retract, and you can enter. Enemies: Dry Bones, Boos, Mechakoopas Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. ' 'Room 3: Wendy'' Area 1: Wendy’s pool. This will be pretty difficult. The good news is you just have to make it to the other side. The bad news is that it’s all underwater. If you have 100 coins saved up (you carry over coins), then you can buy a Frog Suit from the Terrapin at the side of the pool. With this, you don’t need to breathe underwater, but watch out for being hit. If you can’t afford it, there are coins and bubbles scattered around in the depths of the pool, so you can breathe. Get to the other side (of the level, mind you). Enemies: Bloopers, Cheep Cheep, Diver Goombas Mini-boss: Gooper Blooper Area 2: Wendy’s room. AHH! It’s shiny! Well, it’s Wendy’s room, complete with kitchen (don’t touch the stove, but open the fridge for a Mushroom). You will eventually see a statue of Wendy, which you must place the jewelry you find on. You should find a necklace, bracelets, earrings, and, uh, shoes. When you do that, the statue will move over to reveal the way to Wendy. Enemies: Mechakoopas, Shy Guys, Boos, Floating Bloopers Boss: Wendy O. Koopa ' 'Room 4: Iggy'' Area 1: Iggy’s lab. Not as scientific as Ludwig’s but is more Dr. Frankenstein-ish. Iggy uses this lab to experiment with minion enlargement. In other words, he makes baddies big baddies. Get through the lab to the other side alive and enter the room to the mini-boss. Enemies: Giant Goombas, Giant Koopas, Giant Shy Guys, Giant Firey Piranha Plants Mini-boss: Minion storm Area 2: Iggy’s room. Still Dr. Frankenstein-ish (the lightning in the background is a nice touch). This is another treacherous area where all you have to do is make it to the end. However, it’s harder than it sounds, because Iggy has special traps and hard-to-reach platforms to maneuver through. If you get to the other side, you’ll reach Iggy. Enemies: Mechakoopas, Bob-ombs, Boos, Giant Goombas Boss: Iggy Koopa ' 'Room 5: Roy'' Area 1: Roy’s gym. You knew Roy had a workout gym somewhere. Here there are a lot of buff enemies looking for a fight, so give it to them. As an added feature, try picking up the weights scattered around, and throwing them. You should see a scale at one side of the room. The scale is set for Roy’s weight, and only Roy’s weight is able to get to the next room. That’s where those weights come in. Drop some weights on the scale and hopefully you’ll get enough weight to get to the next room. This is also the first time you see how much Mario really weighs. Enemies: Bob-ombs, Chomp Bros, Koopas, Boos, Shy Guys, Boomerang Bros Mini-boss: Lakitu Area 2: Roy’s room. Yeah, it’s Roy’s room. Mainly, there’s a lot of stuff here, and you have to make it to the other side alive. Not only that, you must defeat every enemy in the room before you reach the other side or you’ll be teleported back to the beginning. Enemies: Goombas, Mechakoopas, Hammer Bros, Chomp Bros, Boomerang Bros, Koopas, Boos Boss: Roy Koopa ' 'Room 6: Lemmy'' Area 1: Lemmy’s circus. I hope you took advantage of the training hall, because this will test all of your abilities. There are also wires like from SMS, so use them to your advantage. If you beat an Amazin’ Flyin’ Hammer Bro you can use his winged block as a platform to reach higher areas. Wall kicks are also going to come in handy here. At the end find an open area that looks like a circus ring and you’ll be put to the ultimate jumping test (if you don’t jump over the wall you get shocked). If you win, you go to the next room. Enemies: Bob-ombs, Boos, Koopas, Goombas, Groove Guys, Amazin’ Flyin’ Hammer Bros Mini-boss: The Crystal King Area 2: Lemmy’s room. If you look you’ll see a computer in the background. This room is very cold and the floor is slippery. You must collect all the pieces of the giant magnifying glass and assemble them in the right way. This is the only way to melt the giant block of ice in front of the door, Enemies: Ice Snifits, Hammer Bros, Boos, Bob-ombs, Groove Guys, Boomerang Bros Boss: Lemmy Koopa ' 'Room 7: Ludwig'' Area 1: Ludwig’s lab. This place is an explosion ready to happen. It’s a little more intricate then Iggy’s, but nothing you can’t handle… I hope. Find beakers with skull and crossbones and throw them for a loud explosion. Make it out alive and face the mini-boss. Enemies: Snifits, Bullet Bills, Mecha Chomps, Koopas, Bob-ombs, Boos Mini-boss: Chain Chomp Area 2: Ludwig’s room. A room filled with blueprints and science stuff. Fight your way to the end and face a quiz-off! Punch a button and be asked a question with multiple choice. Most likely, you can find the answer somewhere in Ludwig’s papers… or the Internet. Answer five questions and the doors will open. Enemies: Snifits, Mecha Chomps, Mechakoopas, Bob-ombs Boss: Ludwig von Koopa ' 'Room 8: Bowser'' Area 1: Bowser’s room. Sheesh, this place is tough! But you’re almost there. You’ll face many enemies and obstacles, one of which is navigating the Thwomp hallway. If you make it to the other side alive, you’ll face the mini-boss. Enemies: Terrapins, Thwomps, Magikoopas, Mechakoopas, Bob-ombs, Hammer bros, Chomp Bros, Boomerang Bros Mini-boss: Kamek Area 2: The hallway junction. This is it, the last area before the final fight. There are nine hallways: one you enter from, one blocked by a door with seven keyholes, and seven that you must clear. Hall 1: Get down the field and fight the Piranha Plants to get the key. Hall 2: Get across this sandy hallway while dodging Bandits. They’re fast so watch out! Hall 3: This are is filled with water, so swim under the wall and get the key on the other side. Hall 4: This hall leads to a small room with a Giant Koopa, Goomba, and Shy Guy. Beat them and grab the key. Hall 5: This hall leads to a room with a rematch… with Lakitu. Hall 6: Ha! This hall is a series of floating platforms over a bottomless pit. Hall 7: Enter the room and find it's mechanical. Are you seeing a pattern? When in there you will be attacked by Metal Mario. He has all of your attacks but one weakness, his speed. Hit him in the back enough and he will explode. After you get all the keys, go to the last hall and unlock the door to find… the dungeon. Boss: Bowser ' 'Whew! That was fun. I guess you’ll want to know about how to beat the bosses and mini-bosses now, right? Here goes! As a note, you will lose all power-ups when entering a boss battle, and reclaim them afterwards. ' ''Mini-boss: Petey: You’re in a circular room, which you always will be, that is covered in Munchers at the bottom! If you fall, you will slowly lose a life. Also notice in the middle is a small fountain of water. Now notice Petey. Since there is no Fludd you’ll have to beat him another way. How? First, you must avoid the sludge that he hurls at you. Then, he will most likely take flight. Jump up and kick him in the back, and he will fall to the ground stunned. Now you must run to the center and ground pound the fountain’s middle. A wave of water will emerge and gorge Petey. Now you must ground pound his navel before he comes to. Repeat three times and you win.' ' 'Boss: Larry: Once again, falling off is not an option. You will see Larry and he will waste no time in attacking you. Jump on his noggin three times and he will plant three Piranha Plants. Kill them and he will get really mad. He will blow a whistle and Navel Piranha will come up behind you, and swallow you whole! Don’t panic, all you have to do is jump up the platforms (and fast, the acidic stomach juice is rising) and escape. When you do, you’ll see Navel gag and fall back into the pit where he came from and Larry will faint, giving you the key to Morton’s room. ' ''Mini-Boss: Pokey and the Angry Sun: You finally find the last plug and escape the desert, and come into the cool auditorium. But you forget to close the portal, and the Angry Sun flies through! And then, a colossal Pokey comes out! Here’s the layout: you’re in an auditorium, without chairs. On the stage there is a gong and a microphone. Also notice the many speakers spread about the ceiling. The Angry Sun will fly around the room and occasionally swoop down at you. The Pokey will not move, but will fall down at you if you come close (like in Paper Mario). Quickly run up to the stage and punch the gong. The shockwaves will be released from the speakers. If the Angry Sun is flying near one, it will be stunned. Now, run over and pick it up - it won’t burn you - and toss it at the Pokey. It will lose one of its sections, and the sun will be revived. Do this until there is no more Pokey and the sun will retreat, giving you the victory.' ' 'Boss: Morton: This time there is no chance of falling, so be glad. However, as you start, Morton comes in with a microphone and starts talking. You will take one segment of damage every ten seconds he talks, so quickly jump and kick down all the speakers. When you do that, he will get mad and attack you. Jump on his head three times and he will start to throw Parabombs at you. They take a while to fall, so punch them while they’re up in the air back to him. After five of these he’ll finally admit defeat. ' ''Mini-boss: Gooper Blooper: He’s back, and he’s mad. If you look around you’ll se that you’re on a grating that’s above a pool of water; you can’t fall. Pull out his tentacles and pull out the cork in his nose, then repeat. He will splat against the wall and fall back down. Now he will regrow tentacles again and break through the grating, forcing you to fall onto the many stepping stones below. What to do now? Well, for one avoid the tentacles that are coming at you. For another, you must wait until he jumps up, then you must punch him. It may help to do a jump and a diving punch. After three of those he will let out a moan and sink to the bottom.' ' 'Boss: Wendy: As we start, jump on her head three times. She’ll get upset and throw a tantrum. Avoid the shockwaves and eventually she’ll get up again. She’ll throw candy rings at you, which you must dodge. Jump on her head three times again and she’ll smirk. She’ll push a button and the room will start to flood with water. E. Gadd will come up on the GaddGabber and say that you must make it to the steel beams above, because in the water Wendy has the upper edge. Jump (and swim if it gets to flooded) to the beams, and notice a button with a lightning bolt on it. Ground pound it and the water will become electrocuted and the water will drain, leaving an unconscious Wendy as is goes. ' ''Mini-boss: Minion Storm: You’ll see Iggy near a giant machine. He will say that your time is limited and then turn on the machine. Minions of every species will attack you. Wipe them out continuously, but if you find a Bob-omb, throw it at the machine. The enemies will never stop if you don’t. After eight hits, the machine will finally break down and all existing enemies will self-destruct. Iggy will yell that you'll meet again and run away.' ' 'Boss: Iggy: Iggy will start on a high platform and throw Bob-ombs at you. Quickly make it to the wooden structure holding up the platform and give it some good punches, making it fall. Iggy will get mad and try to attack you, so give him three jumps to the noggin. When you do that, he’ll get enraged and show you a beaker filled with a red substance. He will laugh manically and drink it, and become a giant! Quickly wall jump up to one of the platforms that is high above the arena and wall kick off the giant Koopa. He will lose balance and fall, which is your cue to ground pound him. Repeat twice more and he will shrink to his normal size and fall unconscious. ' ''Mini-boss: Lakitu: You knew he was here somewhere, right? As you start out you see four trampolines around the perimeter of the circular room. Remember this. Also, if you are ever directly underneath Lakitu’s cloud, you’ll witness a new attack for a Lakitu: a lightning bolt. He will drop Spinies at you, which will crawl towards you at a slow pace. Here’s your shot. Kick a Spiny and it will roll up into an egg. Now kick the egg into a trampoline and it will bounce up and hit Lakitu. Five more hits and he’s done.' ' 'Boss: Roy: Roy will dish out more damage if hit. Jump on his head three times and he will start running up the walls and drop down from the ceiling to you headfirst. The secret to this attack is to make him fall onto one of the stones paved in the ground (they’re gray) three times. With this, he’ll become really angry, and go on a rampage! Avoid him for 30 seconds and he’ll stop and catch his breath. Run and punch him once at this time to defeat him. ' ''Mini-boss: The Crystal King: You start on an icy slope. Mario turns around to see that a giant snowball is rolling towards him! Quickly slide down the slope (the best way is a dive) because you will lose a life if the snowball catches up with you. At the end, Mario will go off a ramp and end on an icy platform floating over a bottomless pit. The snowball will land and… the Crystal King will emerge! You will slip on the ice, so be careful. He will start by tossing Crystal Bits at you, so stay away from the edge. Hit him five times and he will duplicate himself. Hit the real one (he looks more solid than the others) soon or else you will be attacked with a blizzard that will most likely knock you off the edge. Punch him three more times and he will shoot beams at you. These beams will freeze you, so jump over them. Jump on his crown and it will fall to his nonexistent face and he will freeze himself.' ' 'Boss: Lemmy: Enter the room and see Iggy and Lemmy talking. Lemmy will spot you and they will start spinning around. Then, they’ll start spinning around Mario! Mario will become dizzy and everything will go black. Mario will wake up suspended over a bottomless chasm near an icy arena. Mario will untie his feet and jump down to Lemmy, who will scowl and attack. He will at first jump up on his ball in the center of the ring and fire his ice gun at you. If you’re hit, Lemmy will jump down and punch you. You must dive beneath the attack and hit the ball out from beneath him. He will be dazed for 10 seconds, which is all the time you get to jump on his noggin. Then he will pull out another ball and repeat. After this time, however, he will pull a ball out and throw it at you. Punch it back and he will get hit and fly off the platform. He will jump back out and repeat. After this time, however, Lemmy will spin around you in ever tightening circles. Jump out of the way quick or you will lose half your life when he makes contact. He will then throw a barrage of circus balls at you. When that’s done, he will realize that he’s out of ammo, which is the perfect time to hit his noodle for the last time. ' ''Mini-boss: Chomp: You enter a door and it locks behind you. You seem to be in a lab room, and Ludwig is looking down at you. There is a pit of lava in the center and a bottomless pit around the edges, but the latter is blocked by walls. Ludwig will wave goodbye and release a Chain Chomp into the room. He will charge at you, often crashing into things as you dodge him. You must quickly find a beaker with a yellow liquid in it and throw it at him. Surprisingly, this will paralyze him, so now pick him up and throw him in the lava. Do this three more times and he will become red! He will charge at you with such force that the walls will start to break should he miss. Here’s the Achilles heel. Make the Chomp break the walls and stand in front of an open area. He will charge at you, so at the last second slide to the side and he will fall into the bottomless pit.' ' 'Boss: Ludwig: He will start out by attacking you with his inventions, which you must dodge. The robots can be jumped on, but it is better to just avoid them as the resulting explosion may be harmful. After he runs out of robots, jump on his head while he tries to punch you. When you’re done, he will shoot fire at you and spin around. While he’s spinning around you must punch him into the electrical fence surrounding the arena. Do that four more times and Ludwig will jump up onto a platform that wasn’t there before and drop Hot Feet onto you. You must dodge these and they’ll run after you! Lead them to the wooden structure of the beam and they should burn it down. Ludwig will fall and admit defeat. ' ''Mini-boss: Kamek: You start on a platform made of those blocks from Yoshi’s Island in four pillars on all sides of you. Kamek will start by blasting you with his wand. If it hits a pillar, one of the blocks will turn into a minion and attack you! Wait for a Koopa or a Bob-omb and use it to attack Kamek. Do this five times and Kamek will create blocks like Kammy. Move in such a way that the blocks will make a staircase thing, and jump on Kamek. Kamek will fall of his broomstick and destroy the blocks. Now he will make lightning strike every few seconds, so don’t ever stand still. You must try to get to him and punch through the barrier that he created. It takes four hits to shatter the barrier, then you have ten seconds to pound Kamek before he remakes the barrier. Do this another two times and he will fall defeated.' ' 'Boss: Bowser: You enter the dungeon and find Peach. She’ll tell you that it was a trap and you should make a run for it, but it’s too late. Bowser jumps down! He will try to attack the same way as he did in phase three in Mario Party 5. Like in Mario Party 5, make Bowser jump and break the floor you are standing on. You will fall into a strange arena. Jump on Bowser’s noggin three times and he will get mad. From above, Peach will toss down a Fire Flower. Grab it and fire at Bowser. If you get hit at this time Peach will toss down another flower. After ten fireballs, Bowser will start to brag about his new laser system. You should hear E. Gadd ponder about this over the Gabber, but you’ll be interrupted be a surge of electricity! Gadd will say that he may be able to hack into Bowser’s mainframe and use the lasers against him, but you’ll need to punch all five buttons to do it. Run around the room and punch the buttons on the wall and Bowser will scream “NOOOOOOOO!!” and try to stop you, but the lasers stop him dead in his tracks. ' ''Ending Mario will jump up and unlock Peach. Peach will thank him and give him a kiss on the cheek like in the sidescrollers. Mario will blush, and then they walk back, away from Koopa Castle. Credits roll and in the background you see various clips from your adventure. After the credits roll Mario will give the Gaddgabber back to E. Gadd and everyone will wave goodbye to the Lakitu. The THE END screen will show with all major people in it. There will also be a code. ' 'Codes'' At the end of the game, you will receive a code, this code will allow you access to a mode of the game with different gameplay. Defeat that for another code. Here are the codes and the modes. ' 'Code: LU1G14M3G1!'' Mode: Luigi mode: Everything is the same except Luigi replaces Mario and Daisy replaces Peach. Luigi can jump a little higher and runs a little slower. ' 'Code: BVB3SNTYLND'' Mode: Baby mode: Mario, E. Gadd, the Koopalings, and Bowser are all babies! Everything is a little shorter, since babies can’t jump high. ' 'Code: G1R7P0W3R4U'' Mode: Peach Mode: As you would expect, Mario is captured and Peach is the hero. ' 'Code: TKS2T0TVNG0'' Mode: Multiplayer mode: Play with two players on one game! ' 'Ok, that’s all I got for the Super Mario Platformer. What are you still doing here? Peach needs you! Go save her. '''